Xiao Yan
30Description * Male Human Cultivator * The 2nd disciple that Lin Feng takes in. * He used to be a genius who managed to reach the 12th stage of Qi Disciple but then he suddenly lost his cultivation in a single day. * Talents: Potential Attributes: Bone Root: 8, Comprehension: 9, Will: 9, Luck: 8. * Xiao Yan ** Age: 15 years 1 month ** Current Level: Qi Disciple Level 1 ** Potential Attributes: Bone Root → 8; Comprehension → 9; Will → 9; Luck → 8 ** Note: Has special talent in alchemy. ** Recommended Teaching Plan: “Recommended to practice fire class dao techniques, in terms of abilities the recommended direction of development is a focus on martial arts, recommended to train his alchemy level as he possesses very great potential.” *is based off of the MC of Battle Through The Heavens *''Wuzhou city'' History He started cultivating at age 8, reached Qi Disciple level 5 one year later, achieved Qi Disciple great perfection at age 12. Not only was this kind of cultivating speed was unprecedented in the history of the Xiao family and Wu Zhou City. Even in the entire Great Qin Dynasty he was well known. The Xiao family might be a family of cultivators, but it was just a local power of Wu Zhou City. The tao technique he practised was just of third-rate level and Xiao Yan was able to have such astonishing accomplishments, if he practised a superior tao technique then his accomplishments would be limitless. Rumours said that Xiao Yan’s reputation even caught the attention of one of the three great holy lands, the Void Temple, and they prepared to send someone to test him and bring him back to join the sect. The youth, Xiao Yan, was confident and had a very promising future. Soon he would turn 13 years of age and achieve the Foundation Establishment stage that countless cultivators might not even be able to attain in their lifetime. On top of that, becoming a disciple of a holy land, writing his own story of legend. Such a high and vigorous spirit! Such radiance! But in the year that Xiao Yan was 12 years old, his situation took a sharp turn for the worse. All of the mana of Xiao Yan, who had already unlocked the 12 levels and was at the peak of the Qi Disciple stage, suddenly vanished within a day. The nerve points that were originally already opened also resealed themselves one after another. His Qi Disciple great perfection level bizarrely fell back to Qi Disciple level 1, Xiao Yan instantly plummeted from his position in the clouds to the ground. The Void Temple that was rumored to come and observe him did not move; the sounds of praise beside him turned into sighs and even malicious ridicule. All of the people of Wu Zhou City gazed upon him with pity, watching the former prodigy fall from the sky. Techniques * Red Lotus Break * Art of Acalanatha * Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues ** Crash of the 8 Triagrams ** Almighty Heaven Slaying Blaze ** Burning Heavens Mantra *** Scripture of the Great Heaven-Illuminating Sun *** Nanming Saddharma ** Angry Buddha's Fire Lotus ** 4 Appearance *** Great White Tiger-Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire *** Jade Green Dragon-Heavenly Apocalypic Blaze *** Black Genbu-Nanming Primordial Fire *** Blood Red Sparrow-Great Sun Primordial Fire *** Base-Pure Yang Primordial Fire * Formation ** YinYang Burning Heavens Formation Items Foundation Establishment * Thundershock Staff Aurous Core * Black Cloud Flag Nascent Soul * Heaven Earth Mirror (reinforced with Gaia Jade, Galactic Sand, Swelling Earth(Central Wutu Divine Light) Magic Treasure * Nefarious Almighty Sword * Divine Token of the Five Thrones Cultivation Xiao Yan was praised as a genius in his youth due to almost completing his qi -circle in a few years in Wuzhou City and was almost accepted into the Great Void Sect. However suddenly his cultivation started regressing and he returned to being a normal person due to the 2 rings (Yan Mingyan/Tuntun) sucking his mana from him. Xiao Yan had a talent and seemed to be born to control and manipulate the 7 primordial flames. His cultivation mostly revolves around the control and mixing of these legendary flames. * Xiao Yan completes his Qi-circle with the Art of Acalanatha * In his Foundation Establishment stage he completes a supreme altar and supreme crucible. Upon close inspection Lin Feng finds out that his crucible isn't only formed by his mantra but the explosive force of the primordial flames he owns. The flames seem to swirl and gather within the crucible. ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire * Xiao Yan's aurous core is named the primordial aurous core that store and cultivate the primordial flames he owns ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire * Xiao yan cultivated the 4 Appearance Heaven Cleaving Script with his 5 Primordial Fires in his Nascent Soul Stage. ** Xiao Yan's Cosmic Form like his disciples and master takes the form of a huge giant with 4 faces and 8 arms symbolizing the 4 Appearance heaven cleaving script and the 8 Triagrams respectively. Xiao Yan combines his mantras with the 5 primordial fires he owns. The Pure Yang Primordial fire forms the giant's torso and body supporting the 4 heads, and the other flames forms the 4 heads. The head formed by the Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire was bluish-purple and had an air of dominance as it released an ear-splitting roar. The Grand Sun Primordial Fire transformed into a pure-golden head that was so blinding, much like staring at the sun with naked eyes, that the others had to shift their gazes away. The golden head formed from the Nanming Primordial Fire had a pair of eyes that were radiating red and blue colors. The Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze morphed into a head that was emanating with black energy that was so dark and murky that its facial features were obscured and blurry. ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire, Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze * Immortal Soul takes the from of the Burning Taiji that contains the primordial fire lotuses he cultivated. ** "With a well-practiced cultivation, controlling the burning flame becomes easy. As the Celestial Sect Fire Lotus gives me strength, I become the God of Flames in countless words!" ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire, Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze, True Torch of Kṣitigarbha, Red Lotus Primordial Fire Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Wuzhou city Category:Xiao family Category:Great Qin Dynasty